playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ratchet941/How To Improve All-Stars
Here are some of my ideas to improve PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. I like the game, but it could get some improvements. Characters Customization Outros Losing You aren't going to win every match, so why not lose with style? Since you have rank 3 to get the first outro, rank 35 for the second, and rank 100 for the last, why not rank up one level for a losing outro? Customizing Screen Spinning Gah! I can't see how the characters look! Why not be able to spin (you know, while not using taunts, intros or outros)? More Costumes So far, we have a regular costume, an unlockable costume, and a pre-order exclusive costume. Why not have atleast 2 more costumes unlocked at ranks 20 and 40? 'More Alternate Colors' Sometimes (though QUITE rarely) two people will try to use the same alternate colors, so why not have 4 more alternate colors that look good that you can choose from? 'Blocks' We need more original blocks. Here are my ideas for the characters whose blocks should be changed: Toro: A table (since he works at a restraunt) Fat Princess: A whole cake Sackboy: A thin piece of metal Ratchet & Clank: Ratchet puts Drones (from R&C1) which spin in front of him and get destroyed as he's hit, and regenerates after 7 seconds Nathan Drake: A riot shield that can't break Cole: Polarity Shield I can't remember some of the other characters blocks, but I know some of theirs (like Sir Dan's) should stay the same. Items Not all the characters' series are represented in this game, so why not add some items based on their games? (Add some suggestions, since I don't know much about their games.) Story Mode 'Cinematics' We only have 3 cinematics: beginning, rival, and ending. Why not add one right as they fight their first match, one after their first match, and one after the rival to explain how they got to Polygon Man. 'Stages' Story Mode Stages Why not have the first match you play take place on that character's game (this would mean making non-DLC stages for Heihachi, Nariko, Dante, Sir Daniel, Toro, and Fat Princess). Multiplayer Stages We should be able to use the Boss Arena in Tournaments and Versus Matches. Polygon Man would stay as the hazard, but he wouldn't say "Power is an illusion. Absloute power is a seamless, illusion." or "I consider this a role-playing game. Today you'll be playing the part of the pinata." The music would stay the same along with part of his intro (where he's a giant AP orb and then assembles into Polygon Man), but his intro would end with him laughing manically. He would also still turn into Hades, the Iron Maiden, the Patapons, the Hydra, the Goliath, the Turbo Cannons, the Negativitron, and the Satan, and would slam into the stage, but you couldn't kill him (but you could hurt him). He would also only say his phrases ("Another!", "You've been practicing.", "Power is an illusion. Absoloute power is a seamless, illusion.", and "I consider this a role-playing game. Today you'll be playing the part of the pinata.") in the background in a random order. He would only say "Easily replacable." when you kill a player. Polygon Man would also bring in 4 Polygonal All-Stars (would be random) at a certain point which use their taunts (not always the first taunt you have). 'Rival' How about unlockables for defeating your rival? Here are ideas: Intro: "Time for destruction" Winning Outro: "Eat it, Rival!" Losing Outro: "I hate you man" Victory Music: "Rival Defeated" Maybe they could be the same for all 20 characters and DLC characters. 'Beat Arcade Mode' Why not get an unlockable costume for your character for each character for beating Arcade Mode: "The Hero" for beating it on Hero, "The Legend" for beating it on Legend, "The All-Star" for beating it on All-Star, and Polygonal (insert PSASBR character name here) for beating it on all 3 (or beatig on All-Star on your first playthrough). Unlockables 'Icons' Maybe the last icon you unlock could be a close-up of the characters face in an epic posistion. 'Minions' More Minions How about instead of one minion for each character, you get 3 minions you can unlock for each character? (First one: Rank 8 / Second one: Rank 16 / Third one: Rank 32) Not The Same Everytime I think maybe you should be able to asign minions to each character incase you like a certain character with a certain minion, like Sackboy with Nix and Ratchet with Zeke. Interactive Maybe the minions should interact with your character. For example: Say you unlocked Evil Cole's 2nd unlockable intro and you had a minion. When he flies in, your minion could be on his shoulder, and when he land the minion could jump off and strike a pose. ''(More ideas Coming Soon)'' I will be updating this soon. Category:Blog posts